My Boys
by Berserker Nightwitch
Summary: Someone thinks of the Weiss guys, and notices things others don't. Spoilers: Aya's name, Omi's identity sort of, Neu's supposed identity.


A/N: This story idea came to me last night when I was thinking about one of the characters. I've never seen it done before so I thought I'd try it. If there has been something like this done before (you'll know after you read it) please review and let me know. It would be neat to see whose brain I have a copy of! ^^

~~

I see more than people give me credit for. I've seen the barely concealed bruises and cuts; the injuries that not even the clumsiest florist – or soccer player – could get. I've seen them the day after the redhead woman comes in. They all look exhausted, even the little one, who seems full of energy.

I consider them my boys. None of them seem to have any family anymore, at least, none that can give them the comfort they need, so I look after them. Maybe that's why Kritiker assigned them to my shop: So they could have someone beyond each other. I don't know, but I love them all the same.

First is Yohji. He is the one who needs someone the most. He seems to be the least injured after missions, but he is always running to bars and getting drunk. The other boys think he's lazy, but I believe it's his way of keeping the others' minds off of their night job. Yohji cares about the others, even if he hides it behind teasing. He seems to be a sensitive young man. He still grieves over the loss of his partner and love, Asuka. I was here after they had the mission where he killed that woman who looked like her. Yes, I know about their missions, but I'll get to that later.

Next is Aya. I'm the only one who knows his true name at this point, but he will eventually learn to trust the others enough to tell them at least that. Ran acts like he needs no one, but if that's true he would have left the group long ago; he would have left his sister long ago. But he needs people as much as the others do, he's just not willing to say anything. He's the second-most hurt after their missions, but he never complains or gives a reason why he would put himself in certain positions. He may act cold and heartless, but he worries over and protects the people close to him. I suppose he feels he has to, after what happened to his family. Seeing his parents dead on his sister's birthday, and, not five minutes later, watching her get hit by a car and put into a – now two year – coma has got to be hard.

Ken is third. He's the time bomb of the group. We never know what will set him off next. He tends to be the most injured after their missions. He enjoys having people near him, but I believe he would be able to handle it if the most people he saw were people he played soccer with. He – like Yohji – acts a certain way to get his friends' minds off of their missions. The difference is that he acts clumsier than he really is. I'm still not sure why the others have never noticed it, but a person has to have coordination to play soccer like he does, and to be an effective assassin. He cares greatly for the people around him, and trusts completely. Even after his childhood friend, Kase, fooled him, he still managed to trust people wholeheartedly. Ken is the type to sacrifice his own dreams to keep others happy.

Omi, by age, is last. He is the one that – on the surface – is not affected by the missions. He also usually does not get hurt on the missions, but occasionally he has returned here covered in cuts and bruises, as if some strong force had thrown him into a wall. He enjoys having people around him, even if it's only one or two people. He prefers even a small amount of people to solitude. Omi is another one who will happily put others before himself. And when he cares about someone, he cares completely. Not to say he hasn't had his own problems, he did have to kill both of his older brothers, and he held his sister in his arms as she died, but he still cares for people and hopes for a better world.

Those are my boys. I love each of them equally, with all their strengths and their faults. I see their pain, but can only offer to listen if they want to talk, or give them time off if they need it. They can't know that I know what else they do. But I was told. I know about their pasts, and I know what will help them. Kritiker trusts me enough to inform me of what they're going up against, maybe so I'll know how many bandages to buy, maybe so they won't have to answer any 'awkward' questions, and maybe because they know I will find out anyway, somehow. Of course, they have a reason to trust me. I was their top agent until I got too old to run around in the shadows. When I was younger, I was in the boys' place. 

"Momoe-san?" I look up when Ran calls my name. Yes, he adds the honorific when talking to me. That _is_ how he was raised, after all.

Ken saves Ran from having to ask something of me by speaking next. I guess they have all realized that Ran guards his words. "Could you watch the shop for a little while?" he asks. I smile and nod. I saw Manx walk in a few moments before the boys noticed her.

As she walks by, Manx nods a greeting to me. I think she knows that I think of them as my boys, just like I know that someday I will lose at least one of them permanently. If Weiss is disbanded while they all still live, thy might come back to visit me. And if they do, then I can tell them what I know, but not before.

~~

A/N: So what did you guys think? As I said earlier, the muses just hit me with this one last night. I just found it strange that she never asks any questions when Manx comes, or when they leave the shop to her. And if she's always there, wouldn't she notice if one of them was limping or covered in bruises or something? Anyway, if you want me to write another chapter of this, please review. Even if you don't want me to write another chapter, you can review. I love reviews! So now it's your turn! Press the little button on the bottom left part of the screen, and type something!


End file.
